1834 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published United Kingdom * Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Poetical Works, including "On Quitting School" (last edition proofread by the author, who died this year) * Sara Coleridge, Pretty Lessons in Verse for Good Children''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * George Crabbe, The Poetical Works of George Crabbe (includes letters, journals and a biography by Crabbe's son; published in eight volumes from February through September) * Thomas De Quincey, Recollections of the Lake Poets, beginning this year, a series of essays published in Tait's Edinburgh Magazine on the Lake Poets, including William Wordsworth and Robert Southey ; this year, essays on Samuel Taylor Coleridge were published from September through November, with another in January 1835 (see also Recollections 1839; last essay in the series was published in 1840) * Charlotte Elliott, editor, The Invalid's Hymn Book (anthology) * A.H. Hallam, Remains in Verse and Prose, posthumously published, including a memoir by Henry Hallam * R.S. Hawker, Records of the Western Shore * Felicia Dorothea Hemans: ** National Lyrics, and Songs for Music ** Scenes and Hymns of Life * Mary Howitt, The Seven Temptations * Richard Monckton Milnes, Memorials of a Tour in Some Parts of Greece, Chiefly Poetical * Thomas Moore, Irish Melodies * Amelia Opie, Lays for the Dead * Thomas Pringle, African Sketches * Samuel Rogers, Poems * Percy Bysshe Shelley, The Works of Percy Bysshe Shelley, with the Life, unauthorized; parts were reissued this year as Posthumous Poems * Henry Taylor, Philip van Artevelde Other * Thomas Holley Chivers, Conrad and Eudora; or, the Death of Alonzo, United States * Frederik Paludan-Muller, Amor og Psyche ("Cupid and Psyche"), a verse drama, Denmark * Adam Mickiewicz, Pan Tadeusz, czyli ostatni zajazd na Litwie. Historia szlachecka z roku 1811 i 1812 we dwunastu księgach wierszem pisana ("Mister Thaddeus, or the Last Foray in Lithuania: a History of the Nobility in the Years 1811 and 1812 in Twelve Books of Verse"), also known simply as "Pan Dadeussz", an epic poem in Polish, published in June in Paris Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 7 – Estanislao del Campo (died 1880), Argentina * March 24 – William Morris (died 1896), English poet and designer * June 24 – George Arnold (died 1865), American author and poet * August 27 – Roden Noel (died 1894), English poet * November 23 – James Thomson, Scottish poet who published under the pen name "Bysshe Vanolis" Deaths and Mary Lamb's grave]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 17 – John Thelwall (born 1764), radical English orator, writer, elocutionist and poet * February 23 – Karl Ludwig von Knebel (born 1744), German poet and translator * July 25 – Samuel Taylor Coleridge, English Romantic poet, critic and writer * December 5 – Thomas Pringle (born 1789), Scottish writer, poet and abolitionist * December 27 – Charles Lamb, English, poet, playwright, critic and essayist See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry